


At the touch of you

by maggie33



Category: HIStory3 - 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/pseuds/maggie33
Summary: Sun Bo Xiang was young, stubborn and pushy. But one touch of his hand ignited Zhi Gang’s senses like nothing before did.
Relationships: Lu Zhi Gang/Sun Bo Xiang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	At the touch of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time scene from episode 6 from Lu Zhi Gang’s POV.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta-reader Rei.

Sun Bo Xiang was young, stubborn and pushy. But one touch of his hand ignited Zhi Gang’s senses like nothing before did. And somehow that brash and impatient, but also very cute and sweet boy, cut through Zhi Gang’s defenses and worked his way into Zhi Gang’s heart.

He dressed down Bo Xiang for that forced kiss. But, and he would never admit it to anyone, especially to Bo Xiang, that night he dreamt about it. He dreamt about returning the kiss. He dreamt about that kiss turning into something more. It scared him a little. Bo Xiang was so young. And he really didn’t need anything like that in his life right now – not a fling, and certainly not a relationship.

But it also turned him on and he couldn’t forget it. Bo Xiang didn’t let him forget it, by pushing in Zhi Gang’s life little by little and bringing excitement and thrill and yes, love with him. 

And that first time in the gym made him feel alive again, after so many years of just existing in quiet misery. The heat in Bo Xiang’s eyes that night took Zhi Gang’s breath away. Zhi Gang wanted to wait, to go on a few dates and maybe just kiss a little first. But then at that moment, feeling as if he would be devoured by Bo Xiang’s gaze alone, he forgot all of that. He just wanted Bo Xiang to touch him.

Bo Xiang was inexperienced, but his youthful enthusiasm and his eager mouth and his strong hands made up for his inexperience. He kissed Zhi Gang’s neck, his hands wandering all over Zhi Gang’s body, his fingers exploring and finding which touch made Zhi Gang sigh with pleasure. It didn’t take long for Zhi Gang to get fully hard. And he could feel Bo Xiang’s erection against his buttocks. And oh how he wanted so much more than kissing and caressing right now.

“I love you,” Bo Xiang said softly.

And Zhi Gang’s heart almost melted from the emotions in his voice. He could see Bo Xiang’s face in the mirror, his eyes wide and full of wonder, and his elated smile. Bo Xiang’s arms holding him so tenderly made him feel warm and safe. He smiled in response and put his hand on Bo Xiang’s, squeezing it lightly. He had almost forgotten what happiness felt like. And it felt like that – like the touch of that boy’s hands and his eyes filled with love and desire.

After a few more kisses Bo Xiang pushed him forward and Zhi Gang braced himself against the sink, waiting, desire coursing through his veins. All the hesitation he might have felt before just vanished. All he wanted was to feel Bo Xiang inside him.

Bo Xiang finally pushed the towel down Zhi Gang’s hips, but then he stopped for a moment, sudden confusion in his eyes and a tiny frown on his forehead. It was adorable and if lust wasn’t clouding his mind Zhi Gang would probably laugh at Bo Xiang’s bemusement. And at himself for somehow managing to forget that it was his boyfriend’s first time. 

But right now his body was on fire with need. He reached behind and gently guided Bo Xiang’s hand to show him what to do. It didn’t take long; apparently Bo Xiang learned very quickly when it came to sex. Zhi Gang stored for later the thought of teaching him many other pleasurable things. He gasped with slight discomfort when Bo Xiang entered him slowly. It had been a long time since he last did it. And he wasn’t really prepared, he didn’t plan this. But it felt good, very good – that pressure of Bo Xiang’s body against his back, and Bo Xiang’s cock hot and hard inside him. He knew he would feel it later. But right now he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Right now the burn didn’t feel unpleasant, more like a promise of the good things that would follow.

Bo Xiang started to move, a little bit unsure at first, and Zhi Gang moaned from the sensation. It was wonderful, almost perfect. Bo Xiang pushed harder, in just the right way, and stars exploded behind Zhi Gang’s closed eyelids. The initial discomfort disappeared, replaced by overwhelming pleasure.

They rocked together, Bo Xiang’s harsh breathing warming his neck, still tingling from all the kisses, Bo Xiang’s palm resting possessively against Zhi Gang’s neck. Bo Xiang started to move more quickly, in a harsh uneven rhythm, each thrust stronger and harder than the last, his hands tightening on Zhi Gang’s body. He came soon, gasping from pleasure in Zhi Gang’s ear. Zhi Gang reached with his left hand and pulled Bo Xiang’s head closer for a frantic, passionate kiss. His body felt as if it was on fire, adrenaline rushing through his veins. Each demanding touch of Bo Xiang’s fingers on his skin made him shiver with desire.

Bo Xiang withdrew, a bit too fast, and yes, Zhi Gang would definitely feel it later, but now he had other things on his mind. He turned around, took Bo Xiang’s hand and pressed it against his cock. Bo Xiang smiled. He started to stroke Zhi Gang slowly, his palm warm and a little bit wet. He was quite good at it, to Zhi Gang’s surprise. But those unhurried, measured strokes weren’t enough.

“Harder,” Zhi Gang moaned.

Bo Xiang made a tiny, pleased sound, his eyes full of excitement and arousal. His hand sped up. It was a perfect rhythm, and Zhi Gang closed his eyes surrendering to pleasure, feeling sweet tension building inside him with each rough stroke. It didn’t last long. He came with a groan as Bo Xiang pressed another kiss against his neck.

For a few minutes he was just bracing himself against the sink, panting, riding the wave. Bo Xiang embraced him tightly, his hands around Zhi Gang’s waist, and his head resting against Zhi Gang’s shoulder.

Finally, Zhi Gang extricated himself from Bo Xiang’s embrace. He felt pleasantly worn out and wanting nothing more than a refreshing nap, that would preferably include cuddles with his lover. Unfortunately, the gym definitely wasn’t suitable for that. He smiled at Bo Xiang, who looked at him a little bit sleepily, too.

“I think I need another shower,” Zhi Gang said with a sigh.

Bo Xiang instantly stopped looking sleepy. He laughed, happy and carefree.

“Yeah, me too.”

He bit his lower lip, eyes widening, as if the most brilliant idea had come into his head.

“Can we shower together?” he asked.

Zhi Gang’s body reacted before his mind could catch up. He felt a familiar quiver of excitement. Bad idea, very bad idea – Zhi Gang’s mind supplied unhelpfully at once. He could predict what would happen if he went in the shower with Bo Xiang looking like that. With this wide smile and his eyes shining with enthusiasm, so beautiful, so naked, and so utterly desirable. Zhi Gang’s skin was still tingling from Bo Xiang’s touch. And he wanted, oh how much he wanted, to feel that touch again.

“Please,” Bo Xiang said.

It really wasn’t a good idea. This was after all a public place, even if it was already closed. Maybe it was too late to be the responsible one now, but he had to try at least. 

Bo Xiang was looking at him expectantly. He pouted when Zhi Gang didn’t answer right away.

“Please,” he repeated.

Oh, those puppy dog eyes would be the death of him. Zhi Gang tried to hide a smile, but he didn’t really succeed. Ah, what the hell, he could set aside responsibility just this once. He nodded and instantly was rewarded with Bo Xiang grabbing him and yanking him closer for a deep kiss. When their bodies touched again, all the previous objections somehow slipped from Zhi Gang’s mind. He lost himself in the kiss, a powerful wave of lust taking over his body.

When they stopped kissing, both breathless, Bo Xiang took Zhi Gang’s hand and pulled him into the shower. And Zhi Gang let himself be led, with joy in his heart, all doubts forgotten for now.


End file.
